


Trzecia strona monety

by NiebieskaMyszka



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiebieskaMyszka/pseuds/NiebieskaMyszka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Postać Olivera widziania oczami trzech bardzo różnych osób.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trzecia strona monety

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfik napisany na podstawie: [Prompta numer 12](http://forum.mirriel.net/viewtopic.php?f=12&t=22259#p387658) z akcji na Forum Literackim Mirriel.

**Trzecia strona monety**

  
  


**I**

**Awers**

  
  


_Sąd przywróci do życia mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, za nic bym tego nie przegapił._

Tommy Merlyn, _Honor Thy Father_

  
  


Nie zamierzał dzielić Olivera na kategorie. Nie istniała etykieta, która nazwałaby pomysł otwarcia klubu w miejsce zamkniętej fabryki Queenów. W Glades. Nawet Tommy tego nie rozumiał.

Lekarze tłumaczyli, że po traumatycznych doświadczeniach ludzie myślą inaczej, a pięć lat na piekielnej wyspie musiało wpłynąć na Olivera. _Nie minął jeszcze pierwszy szok po powrocie,_ powtarzali. _Potrzebuje czasu._

Tommy dostrzegał drobne rysy: zakłopotany uśmiech, podczas rozmowy ze _starymi_ znajomi czy przestraszone spojrzenie, gdy udawał, że nie ucieka od towarzystwa.

Wkrótce nauczył się rozpoznawać _Oliver_ _rozbitka_ i _prawie_ _Ol_ _ivera_. Brakowało mu jednak _dawnego Olliego_ , ale zrozumiał, że to kolejna osoba, która nigdy nie wróci.

  
  


_Stanowisz śmiertelne zagrożenie, ponieważ nie dbasz o to, kogo skrzywdzisz po drodze..._

Quentin Lance, _Damaged_

  
  


Jako detektyw analizował cudze tragedie, jednak kiedy zmierzył się z własną, a po pięciu latach zobaczył _niewłaściwego_ ducha, przysiągłby, że los z niego zakpił.

Po śmieci Sary zamawiał nową kolejkę z nadzieją, że okrutny sen zniknie, zastąpiony rzeczywistością. Odnosił wrażenie, że nigdy się nie obudził. Tylko żeby ten nadziany drań pozostał martwy.

Laurel dowiedziała się przypadkiem o powrocie Queena. Boże, jak pragnął, żeby porywacze ten jeden raz nie zawiedli, a on musiałby ścigać morderców.

Ostatecznie, los z niego zakpił.

Mógł uczestniczyć w grze Queena, ale faktem pozostało, że beztroski dzieciak zniknął. Powróciła imitacja, której, mimo starań, przyzwoitość nie pozwalała nienawidzić.

  
  


  
  


_Wybacz, muszę wracać do życia pełnego występku._

Roy Harper, _The Huntress Return_

  
  


Bogaty dzieciak miał szczęście. Co z tego? Przerwał pięć lat samotnie na bezludnej wyspie? Niech przeżyje w Glades kilka godzin bez swoich ochroniarzy, wtedy zasłuży na jego szacunek.

Wszystkie bogate dzieciaki myślały tak samo, ale pomysł na otwarcie klubu w Glades? To się nie uda. Zresztą, nie planował się do niego zbliżać. Miał ciekawsze plany na wieczór.

Łatwo manipulować bogatymi dzieciakami, które wykorzystują pieniądze rodziców, by udzielać się działalności charytatywnej. Roy nie potrzebował jałmużny. Ani troski.

Czasami tylko słuchał Thei. Może jednak Queen przetrwałby w Glades dzień czy dwa. Wydawał się być w tak samo skrzywiony, jak jego stali rezydenci.

  
  


**II**

**Rewers**

  
  


_Laurel, on jest mordercą._

Tommy Merlyn, _Burned_

  
  


Obawiał się wizyty mściciela. Policja nie znała motywów, ale plotki głosiły, że napada na bogatych i wpływowych mieszkańców Starling City. Tommy bał się o Queenów. O ojcu starał się nie myśleć. Możliwe, że nawet sobie zasłużył. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby tak było.

Podobno Zakapturzony ratował miasto. Przemocą i szaleństwem.

Tego człowieka należało ścigać, a po schwytaniu zamknąć w najciemniejszej celi i nigdy nie wypuścić. Na ulicy panował strach. Stróże prawa zamykający kryminalistów na długie lata w więzieniu i działający _legalnymi_ środkami byli właściwym rozwiązaniem.

Tak powinna wyglądać _prawdziwa_ sprawiedliwość.

Codziennie rano słuchał wiadomości, licząc na informację o pojmaniu Zakapturzonego maniaka.

  
  


… _zamieniłeś tylko fundusz powierniczy i jacht na łuk i strzały._

Quentin Lance, _Damaged_

  
  


Licho wiedziało, że zamierzał dorwać tego drania za krucjatę, która narażała życie cywili. Nie mógł jednak ignorować faktów. Wskaźniki przestępczości spadały, bo drobni oszuści obawiali się strzały w serce, a więksi gracze stawali ostrożniejsi.

Utrudniał robotę policjantom. Był nieuchwytny, kpił sobie z wymiaru sprawiedliwości, a ludzie go kochali. Gdyby tylko nie zabijał, wydawałby się darem niebios dla Starling City. Tylko że zabijał, a to czyniło z niego mordercę.

Czasami sam ulegał urokowi wyjętego spod prawa banity. W zielonym kapturze walczącemu za pomocą łuku i strzał. I wszystko pięknie, ale Quentin doceniłby, gdyby nie przysyłał na komisariat przestępców opakowanych czerwoną kokardką.

  
  


_Mylisz się, zawdzięczam mu wszystko._

Roy Harper, _Home Invasion_

  
  


Ludzie zapominali o Glades.

Łatwiej odwrócić wzrok od przegranej sprawy. Nawet policja zamiast obywateli broniła przestępców.

Ale jeden człowiek o nich walczył, kiedy wszyscy inni się poddali.

Prawda była taka, że facet uratował Royowi życie. Jego, którego spisali na straty wszyscy, cholera, sam się poddał, a jednak Zakapturzony przyszedł zająć się samozwańczym stróżem prawa _pro bono_. Dlatego czuł się zobowiązany, a Roy Harper zawsze spłacał długi. Nie miał też w zwyczaju zostawać w tyle, dlatego postanowił poznać tożsamość bohatera.

Zyskał nawet wspólniczkę.

Gdyby jeszcze Zakapturzony nie był tak trudny do namierzenia, Roy mógłby uznać, że jego życie zaczęło się układać.

  
  


**III**

  
  


_Miałem osiem lat (…) gdy ojciec się ode mnie odwrócił._

Tommy Merlyn, _Trust But Verify_

  
  


Mama mówiła, że wszystkie bajki kończą się dobrze. A on uwierzył. Tata obiecał, że zawsze będą walczyli wspólnie. Kłamał. Zostawił Tommy'ego samego.

Ale gdy tata wrócił, przypominał okrutnego czarnoksiężnika.

Zaczarował wszystkich zaklęciem _smutnego uśmiechu_.

Tylko Tommy widział, kto zamieszkał w posiadłości. Jego urok nie działał na dzieci, dlatego kazał _synowi_ zmienić się w dorosłego.

Gdy nie posłuchał, czarnoksiężnik _uśmiechnął się_ i odszedł.

Tommy zamierzał mu udowodnić, że to wcale nie bolało. Zaprzyjaźnił się z Oliverem, który miał prawdziwego tatę.

Czarnoksiężnik zapomniał o nim, bo Tommy nie miał szans w walce o tatę. Przegrał. Jako słabe dziecko, które nie chciało dorosnąć.

  
  


_Byłeś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, teraz wydaje mi się, jakbym wcale cię nie znał._

Tommy Merlyn, _The Huntress Returns_

  
  


Oliver pokonał piekielną wyspę. Stał się silniejszy. Wytrwalszy.

Dzięki niemu i pięknej księżniczce Tommy zrozumiał, że może wreszcie dorosnąć. Przestać się bać uśmiechu czarnoksiężnika. Jednak życie to nie bajka. Nie starczało szczęśliwych zakończeń dla wszystkich.

Oliver był niebezpieczny. Wyspa go zmieniła, używając tego samego rodzaju bezsilności, który wykorzystał czarodziej do pokonania Tommy'ego. Ale dzieci nie mają w sobie gniewu dorosłych. Nie zabijają.

Śnił jeden koszmar, z którego nie potrafił się obudzić. Nigdy nie opuścił tamtego magazynu. Wracał go niego, gdy uchwycił spojrzenie Olivera. Widział jedynie martwe oczy.

Bajki tylko pozornie kończyły się dobrze. W rzeczywistości opowiadały zabawniejszą wersję życiowej tragedii.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wyjaśnienia:  
>  _Awers_ \- główna, przednia strona monety, zawierająca stałe, rozpoznawalne elementy. Od łacińskiego słowa _advertere_ – zwracać uwagę. W przypadku polskiej monety jest to orzeł.  
>  _Rewers_ – tylna strona monety, zawiera elementy zmienne. _Reversus_ – łaciński _odwrócony_. W przypadku polskiej monety jest to reszta (strona z nominałem wartości).  
>  Tłumaczenia cytowanych kwestii są wyłącznie mojego autorstwa, żeby nie było niejasności.


End file.
